


Summer V

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen, friend-cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Potter/Weasley vacation. This year’s destination: Spain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer V

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Spain was a beautiful country, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had decided. He had been there a week now with his best friends and was sad to have to leave in the morning. He smiled softly at the brunette who was currently wrapped in his arms, asleep with his head on the blonde’s chest.

Scorpius was so content like this. It always felt right when he was with his best friend; whether they were in class or lying together like they were right now. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. He could stay like this forever. But morning would be here before he knew it, and the other Gryffindor would wake up and then they’d have to get out of bed.

Scorpius sighed again, pulling the other body closer. After a few minutes, the steady rhythm of the other boy’s breathing lulled him to sleep.

That night, Albus Severus Potter had only the most wonderful dreams and he woke up the next morning, still wrapped in his best friend’s arms, extremely happy.


End file.
